littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker13
is the 13th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Miyuki trains the all-stars schools players to become stronger Japan National Team to win the Russia's World Cup. She then comes down with a cold as Rinsho comes to take care of her while Ryoma becomes even more jealous of his rival. Synopsis Miyuki suggests to the schools players that they hold a training camp at Midorikawa Forest to make Japan National team stronger. After Coach Tokuyama has each team member practice their special moves, which looks like typical playing to the normal eye, the boys try to come up with a new formation. During the camp training, Tomo jokingly push Miyuki down into the river, getting soaked by a cold water, before Hakuto punishes her. Later that night, as Miyuki comes down with a fever, Ryoma feels conflicted when he sees Rinsho carry a blushing Miyuki to her camp. Next day, Whilst Rinsho looks after Miyuki, who is still takes a cold medicine, he is asked about his feelings concerning fighting Kataktis. Teppei invites some of Miyuki's friends to join them in their training, one of whom, Leo Shishikura, has a crush on Suika. As Miyuki recovers in time to join the others for a barbecue, Saturo is helped out by Ryoma after a plan to play a prank on Tomo goes wrong. Just then, Thanaz appears and targets Leo to create the B-Class Haisha monster Oya, which the AceStrikers are trapped. But Merry Striker managed to releases them and defeats it. But Oya revived and enlarged to attack the camp, which the StrikerOh ventured to fight back. Thanks to Merry Striker's advice, StrikerOh used Minotaur Drill to destroy Oya's armor before combined into StrikerOh Lionheart and defeat him again. Later that evening, Suika confesses her feelings to Leo, but is rejected as he already likes Miyuki, something which the AceStrikers agree to keep their promise for Miyuki while Rinsho decided to keep his secret away from Ryoma. Major Events *The players from different schools were chosen as member of Japan National Team; Gosei Bakunetsu. *Leo Shishikura admits that he has a crush on Suika, while Miyuki secretly falls for Rinsho. *More of Kataktis and Gear's past has been revealed. *The group attack, Denjin Striker Sparking Flash is performed for the first time. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *''Captain Kataktis'' (flashback) *Haisha Monster: Oya Secondary Characters *Tatsuya Yabe *Rinsho Gamo *Shintarou Yuuki *Leo Shishikura *Saturo Kugimiya *Shinkichi Ayatsuji *Kazuaki Chisaka *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Taiki Namikawa *Masao Kajima *Naoto Amami *Suika Natsui *Tomo Tozawa *''Gear'' (flashback) Trivia *This episode marks to the second arc of the series. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime